


yuri is not a morning person

by manabu



Series: domestic drabbles [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 17:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10417902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manabu/pseuds/manabu
Summary: He's going to take at least fifteen to twenty minutes to gather all courage and the strength back into his limbs before he leaves the bed, thirty if Makkachin decides to move up onto the bed to lie on his chest and ask for cuddles and scratches behind the ear.





	

Yuri is not a morning person.

That doesn't mean he manages to sleep through anything or actually gets eight hours of uninterrupted sleep. He usually wakes up the first time before he can hear the flurry of activity outside the window facing the foot of the bed. If he can open his eyes long enough and muster up the strength to pat around the bed for his phone, it's always between 5 and 6 am, the morning just reaching the outside of his comfy nest. But his eyes start to sting and the delicious temptation of rest is too irresistible, so he drops the phone onto the bed from his open palm and lets himself be pulled under once more.

The second time Yuri wakes up, he finds Makkachin resting by his feet, tail wagging slowly at seeing Yuri's awake. His head is still feeling heavy and it takes a few tries to open his eyes without them stinging and screaming at him for being awake so suddenly. He's going to take at least fifteen to twenty minutes to gather all courage and the strength back into his limbs before he leaves the bed, thirty if Makkachin decides to move up onto the bed to lie on his chest and ask for cuddles and scratches behind the ear. But Yuri can already smell the distant aroma of coffee drifting into the open crack of the bedroom door, can hear the quick banging of a pan against the stove like someone is trying to be quiet but is being unintentionally loud because of it. Yuri smiles at the thought, or at least thinks of smiling, the task of lifting his lips and stretching his face muscles too difficult for him at the moment. The feeling is there.

When Yuri finally hops out of bed onto soft slippers, feeling his bedhead against slow fingertips, he finds Victor in the kitchen, one hip cocked to the side while he works on something on the stove, hips slowly moving along with his arms, like the weight of the wooden spoon is so heavy it shakes them along. Yuri huffs a breath, meant to be a small laugh but not quite getting there, and shuffles over to wrap his arms around Victor's waist. Their slight height difference is just right for Yuri to nose the hair at the base of Victor's neck, closing his eyes at the feeling of his skin. It's better than their bed, the warmth of Victor's back against his chest, the small humming noise Victor makes at the sudden touch, a low appreciation of Yuri finally joining him in the land of the living. Yuri wonders when he started thinking of Victor's space as his own, as theirs. When he moved on from the cautious tiptoeing to spreading around on the bed, leaving his slippers thrown three feet apart on Victor's bedroom floor, walking around in pajama pants and old sweaters with twin holes at the neckline. But he knows it doesn't matter, he's here now, as Victor rests the spoon on the edge of the pan to turn around in his arms, taking his cheeks on both hands and lightly squeezing them together before planting a soft kiss on his nose. Victor wraps his warm arms around him and he snuggles into the chest offered for him, listening to the drip of the coffee machine and the crackle of the eggs left unattended on the pan.

"Good morning." Yuri hears and feels against his chest, Victor's low voice flowing down to his ears like honey, warming him even more.

Yuri burrows closer for a minute before croaking out "The eggs are burning."

Victor turns around with a small yelp and quickly turns off the stove, muttering something Yuri can't catch while he scratches his head. He chuckles and plants a kiss on the back of Victor's neck.

Doesn't matter how he got here. It feels like home.

**Author's Note:**

> this is just the result of me going through the motions of waking up and being awake when i thought "ah. i really wish i could write some domestic victuri drabbles. mostly to see if i can finally break through my writers block" and i did. took me three hours and one accidentally deleted draft and trying to break through my stressful distracted stare at the screen and trying to grasp back the words that kept escaping when i let myself stop thinking about them for more than two seconds- but i did. first time i post anything i've written. fucking have it.


End file.
